hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
This is the third chapter of the first volume of the manga series Hitorijime My Hero. Summary Masahiro is struggling with having to keep the secret of his old friends paying him a visit and using him as a gofer again. The last thing he wants to happen is for the Ohshiba family especially Kousuke to get hurt due to his status as the Bear Killer. However, as the rest of the group notices Masahiro's obvious actions of avoiding them Kousuke does as well and realizes he can't keep denying his desire to have and protect Masahiro. Characters * Masahiro Setagawa * Kousuke Ohshiba * Kensuke Ohshiba * Asaya Hasekura * Mitsuru Fukushige * Tsuyoshi Yamabe * Jirou Yoshida * Toru * Natsuo Plot Warning: Spoilers Ahead Chapter 3 begins with Kousuke reminiscing on an old love letter he received from a student, and how she was able to confess her feelings and how it felt for her to be in love. He realizes that these are the feelings he has for Masahiro. The chapter quickly cuts back to Masahiro however, with Toru questioning Masahiro about where he has been, and if the Bear Killer has any weaknesses. Masahiro thinks of Kensuke as Kousuke's weakness but remains silent as he would never put his best friend in danger like that. Toru reveals that the other gangs in the area are planning with him to ambush Kousuke as revenge for what he has done as the Bear Killer. The thought of this terrifies Masahiro, as he realizes he has to avoid Kousuke and the group to keep them safe from the danger of Toru's gang. Due to this additional stress, Masahiro begins to act more like a delinquent as he avoids the group with the excuse of work, and shows up late to class, and is hanging out with third-year students. The group panics over not being able to have Masahiro's cooking, however Asaya who is suspicious knows Masahiro is avoiding them. A regular at Shoufuku Ramen, Asaya shows up to get his usual only to see Masahiro not aware of him working there until then. Prior to entering the ramen shop, Asaya saw Toru's gang outside, and pieces together that Masahiro must be hanging out with them, and thus brings it up. Masahiro begs for Asaya to keep it a secret as he doesn't want anyone getting hurt due to his own troubles. Asaya does not promise, but rather thanks Masahiro for the meal before leaving, and criticizing Masahiro and Kousuke to himself as he can't understand them (their actions towards one another). After this, Kousuke is shown as Natsuo's bar where he is "working" but isn't getting much done to his thoughts being all focused on Masahiro. He admits to himself that he can't hold himself back for much longer and that he wanted Masahiro to give up on his feelings for Kousuke when he originally brought it up. Upon being back at the school, Kousuke sees the group and has a friendly conversation with them which is interrupted by Asaya questioning why Kousuke won't just get what he desires, to which he agrees and surrenders to his feelings for Masahiro. Kousuke calls Masahiro, however, the teen is still avoiding him and ignores his calls. Masahiro isolates himself at home until he hears someone twisting the knob and then eventually kicking the glass of the sliding door in his room. He believes it's Toru until he sees Kousuke and is pinned to the bed by the man he has been avoiding. Category:Chapters